Lyanna's Son
by Malyx Blackfyre
Summary: Have you ever heard about the R plus L equals J theory in A Song of Ice and Fire? Well this is a bit of it and please review!


**This is the story of the R plus L equals J theory take 2. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Eddard Stark and Howland Reed walked up the steps of the Tower of Joy, sweat and blood poured down their faces. They were the last ones left. The sting of the battle hid behind their eyes. The staircase seemed to last forever. Twisting and turning. When they reached the top of the stairs at a door. The scent of blood filled both of their noses. Eddard's heart started beating faster. His chest was already throbbing but the pain was worse than ever. Eddard turned to Howland Reed.

"Can I have a moment?" he asked. Eddard was not sure what to expect.

"Yes, my lord," Howland Reed answered. Eddard then entered the room and closed the door behind him. In the room was his sister, Lyanna. The room was covered with blue roses. Blue roses... like Lyanna.

"Lya," he gasped. She looked up, her face was pale and sweaty. In her arms as a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. The bed she lay on was covered in pools of blood. A bed of blood.

"Eddard, were is Rhaegar?" she asked. Her voice was hopeful.

"He is dead. Killed by Robert in battle," Eddard answered as he walked to her and knelt, taking her hand. Lyanna started to cry. Her baby slept soundly. He was a large boy, with dark curls. He looked much like a Stark. Long face, dark hair, Eddard guessed he also had grey eyes.

"Promise me that you will not tell Robert or he will kill him. I loved him, Rhaegar. This is his son. Please," Lyanna gasped. Eddard was torn about lying to his best friend. The friend he killed for. This whole war was about Lyanna. Now Robert had won and she was dieing. "Take my body to be buried in the ancestral crypts."

"I will keep your child safe, at what ever cost," Eddard promised. Lyanna smiled. She was the Blue Rose of Winterfell. Her grey eyes shimmered in the tears. She stroked her sons face and kissed his head.

"Promise me, Ned," she whispered. Then her head tilted back and her eyes stared into nothing. Tears streamed down Eddard's bloody cheeks and he sobbed into the bed. Eddard took the baby from Lyanna's limp arms and held him. The baby boy opened his eyes. They were Lyanna's grey eyes. Eddard stared down at his sister's son. He could see the Stark side of him and he could not tell that he was a Targaryen. That was good. A plan went into Eddard's mind.

"Howland Reed, you can come in," Eddard said. Eddard knew he could trust him. The door opened and Howland Reed entered the room and walked next to Eddard. He looked down at the baby and his eyes widened.

"Is this Robert's son?" he asked. Eddard shook his head as he stood up. He turned to Howland Reed.

"This is Rhaegar's son. I will take him to Winterfell and he will be my bastard son. I need you to swear to me by the Old Gods that you will keep this between you and me," Eddard said.

"I swear," Howland Reed said bowing his head. Together with the baby boy they walked down the steps of the Tower of Joy and went on their horses. As they started to ride to Winterfell Eddard looked down at the baby who was still asleep.

"Jon," he whispered at him. He would be called Jon. Soon they had left Dorne and went straight up north. They quickly met with Stark bannermen. When Eddard and Howland Reed entered the camp Eddard could he the whispers of his men. But he ignored them, for Lyanna. Eddard sent a raven to Robert, telling him that Lyanna was dead and they continued to ride to Winterfell.

Finally when they arrived at Winterfell Lady Catelyn met him with Robb in her arms. Robb had grown big. Gosh, Catelyn. Eddard swallowed deeply as he got off his horse with Jon.

"Ned," she said rushing up to Eddard. She noticed Jon in his arms. "Who is that?" she asked with a sour face. Eddard swallowed again.

"My son, Jon Stark," Eddard said.

"No, how could you do this to me!" Lady Catelyn started to sob. _For Lya. For Lya. _Eddard thought. " Who is his mother?"

"Nobody," Eddard sighed. He had to make up someone soon.

"He is no Stark! But a Snow! He is a bastard!" Catelyn said.

"Alright," Eddard agreed. Being a bastard was better than being dead. "His name is Jon Snow."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! This is my favorite book theory, the R plus L equals J theory. If it is true then best character in the book, Jon Snow, could be the Third Head of the Dragon or the Prince that was Promised. If this theory is true that makes him the most important character in all the books! This is my second try and please review!**


End file.
